500 Miles
by Lucky Kutsick
Summary: Song-fic about the relationship I wish Tim and Abby had. McAbby fluff abound! Rated for mild adult themes, but nothing explicit.


_Hola! Wow… I was surprised by the reviews I got for my first story, The Call! They really gave me some confidence and I learned from what everyone suggested. I might even take those suggestions and continue the story line… maybe…_

_Anyways, this story is actually the very first piece I wrote for my writing group. I was bored during class and was listening to my iPod (don't tell my professor) when I heard this song, and the idea just stuck. The song is "500 Miles" by the Proclaimers. Each line inspired a drabble, but all the drabbles tell the same story._

_*note: the word "haver" is Scottish slang for "babbling" or "mumbling nonsense." So naturally, drinking leads to "havering"._

_Disclaimer: I do not own any part of NCIS, including characters mentioned in the following story. I also do not own the song "500 Miles"._

**When I wake up, well I know I'm gonna be,**

**I'm gonna be the man who wakes up next you  
><strong>

Slowly he feels himself wake up, but he doesn't open his eyes. He doesn't want to leave the warmth of his bed to face the day. He feels something tickling his nose and tries to lift his arm to swat whatever it is away. As he moves his arm, he realizes he has it wrapped around something, someone, warm and soft. He lets one eye slide open. He finds his face buried in a mass of black hair, and he remembers. He breaths in the soothing scent of her hair, and snuggles back into her heat.

**When I go out, yeah I know I'm gonna be**

**I'm gonna be the man who goes along with you**

He glances at himself appreciatively in the mirror: he looks good in his designer jeans and a dark, emerald shirt that makes his eyes stand out. He feels her slip her arms around his waist from behind. Her grabs her hands and pulls her closer to him. They stay like that for a moment before she pulls away. She holds out her hand to him; he takes it. He gives her an appraising look, glancing over the short red skirt, tight black t-shirt, and red laced boots. She giggles under his gaze and leads him out the door and off to her favorite club.

**If I get drunk, well I know I'm gonna be**

**I'm gonna be the man who gets drunk next to you**

They hold onto each other tightly in the back of the cab, singing "Don't Stop Believing" at the top of their voices. The cabbie rolls his eyes but says nothing else. Her voice rings out broken as she hiccups and his voice is way off key, but they don't care. The cab pulls up in front of her apartment building. He clumsily hands the driver the correct bills and stumbles out after her. They both continue singing as they make their way inside and up to her door. She has trouble opening the door, and just as he goes to help her she opens it. They both tumble through and fall over each other. She lies on top of him and gazes down into his eyes as they both laugh themselves to tears.

**And if I haver up, Yeah I know I'm gonna be**

**I'm gonna be the man who's havering to you**

He's still drunk but the high has left him. He lies on the couch with his head in her lap. She runs her fingers through his hair as he rambles. He doesn't make any sense but she doesn't care. She loves listening to the sound of his voice, whether he is explaining his latest computer program or babbling like he is now. His eyes are closed but she wishes he would open them so she could gaze into their green depths.

_**But I would walk 500 miles**_

_**And I would walk 500 more**_

_**Just to be the man who walks a thousand miles**_

_**To fall down at your door**_

**When I'm working, yes I know I'm gonna be**

**I'm gonna be the man who's working hard for you**

He types as fast as he can on the keyboard, knowing he has to finish the update. She's standing next to him, her foot tapping with impatience. She can't continue working until he has finished installing the new program. He gives her a sidelong look and a small grin. The foot taps faster. He returns his full attention back to the screen, willing his fingers to move faster. Finally he's done. She gives him a broad grin and kisses the top of his head before promptly pushing him out of her way.

**And when the money, comes in for the work I do**

**I'll pass almost every penny on to you**

The bell on the door rings as he comes confidently into the store. The old man behind the counter grins, knowing exactly what the young man has come in for. He's been in the store every week for the past four months to look. The store owner pulls out the black box from the locked display case. The old man sets the velvety box on the counter. The younger man picks up the box and gazes lovingly at the ring. After several minutes he sets the box down and the owner goes to put the box away. He reaches out and stops the owner's wrist, pulling out his wallet with the other hand. The old man's eyes go wide. The young man must have saved up enough paychecks, after four months of visiting, to finally buy the ring.

**When I come home, well I know I'm gonna be**

**I'm gonna be the man who comes back home to you**

That night he goes over to her apartment early with a bottle of wine and black roses. She lets him in with a surprised look, telling him she hasn't begun to cook yet. He gives her a long, deep kiss before telling her to go take a nice long shower. He says to slip into something nice but not to come back to the kitchen for an hour. She narrows her gaze at him but does as he asks. When she comes back on hour later, she's wearing a short, silky, black dress. She gasps at the sight before her. The kitchen is darkly lit, the only light coming from several black candles. The table is set for two with red crystal tableware and adorned with a black table cloth and black roses. He smiles at her and motions for her to join him.

**And if I grow-old, well I know I'm gonna be**

**I'm gonna be the man who's growing old with you**

They finish the delicious Italian dinner he fixed in relative silence. He refills their wine glasses and they toast each other. She goes to get up, mentioning something about watching a movie, but a strong hand stops her. Her breath catches in her throat as he begins to pour his heart out to her. Her heart races as his loving words creep into her ear. Time freezes for her as he leaves his seat to kneel at her feet, offering her the ring in the black box. The silver band catches the light of the candles and plays with it. She marvels at the size of the star cut diamond resting in the middle, circled by small onyx and emeralds. She slips out of her own chair to kneel with him so she can reach his lips with her own. She drags him forward, tilting her head to deepen the kiss. When she finally loses the battle for air she pulls back but offers him her hand. Gently, he pushes the ring onto her finger, where it sits perfectly.

_**But I would walk 500 miles**_

_**And I would walk 500 more**_

_**Just to be the man who walks a thousand miles**_

_**To fall down at your door**_

**When I'm lonely, well I know I'm gonna be**

**I'm gonna be the man who's lonely without you**

He wakes up, feeling that something is wrong. He feels cold, so he reaches over to pull her closer to him. His eyes shoot open as arm hits the empty bed. For a moment he panics. Where is she? Did she leave him? Suddenly it hits him. She had gone across country to speak at a conference in Texas. She had gotten on the plane the morning before, and this was his first night without her. He's lonely, and wishes she was there. He curls in on himself and hugs a pillow, already counting the hours till she comes home.

**And when I'm dreaming, well I know I'm gonna dream**

**I'm gonna Dream about the time when I'm with you**

He tosses in his sleep, lost in a dream. They're at her apartment, and she is slowly undressing him. He lets her, not touching her but wishing he could. Finally she finishes, and allows him to return the favor for her. When he is done she grabs him around the neck and pulls him in for a deep kiss. Her fingers reach up and bury themselves in his hair. He lets his hands slide down over her bare skin. He breaks off the kiss and backs her towards her coffin. He picks her up and gently lays her in the box before joining her. Before the dream goes any further he wakes up, feels the still empty bed, and sighs.

**When I go out, well I know I'm gonna be**

**I'm gonna be the man who goes along with you**

He waits nervously at the terminal, waiting for her step through the doors. He spots her dark pigtails bobbing above the crowd. He calls out to her, and she turns to see who is calling her name. She spots him and lets out a squeal. She rushes to him, dropping her luggage at his feet. She grabs him and pulls him as close as as tight as she can. He swears he can feel his ribs cracking. He kisses her softly on the lips and welcomes her home. He leads her to his car, packs her bags in the trunk, and whisks her away for a romantic night at their favorite restaurant.

**And when I come home, yes I know I'm gonna be**

**I'm gonna be the man who comes back home with you**

They're barely through the door before she throws herself at him, locking herself in his embrace. She doesn't want to let him go, and he doesn't want to her to let go. They don't move, they just enjoy each other's presence. Eventually he pulls back and leads her to the bedroom. Even though they both start kissing and touching, they end up simply laying on the bed. He spoons against her back, rubbing his hand up and down her arms. She lets her head roll back and rest on his shoulder and clutches his other arm around her. They stay wrapped in each as they fall asleep together.

_**But I would walk 500 miles**_

_**And I would walk 500 more**_

_**Just to be the man who walks a thousand miles**_

_**To fall down at your door**_


End file.
